<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossoming love [Part 1] by Lunaztorta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441046">Blossoming love [Part 1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta'>Lunaztorta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blossoming Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Cole is clueless, Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, Glacier Shipping, Idiots in Love, Jay saves the day, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, Zane is adorable I don't make the rules, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaztorta/pseuds/Lunaztorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earth Ninja deeply enjoys Zane's company. It feels so right being with him, even if he can't pinpoint why. He doesn't really think about it too much either, till one morning Zane offers his help in the most peculiar way, making Cole question everything.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's Day to everyone :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blossoming Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossoming love [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole always had been super touchy.<br/>He kinda needs to make sure he is literally there for you.</p>
<p>There had been that time he patted Zane on the shoulder after a mission, gifting him his best smile. Zane jumped a little, startled because he didn't expect it, but then smiled back. He started to pat Cole back from that mission on.</p>
<p>Then there had been that one day Cole simply put his head on Zane's lap while he was reading on the couch to watch TV.<br/>Zane blinked and looked down only to find a grinning Cole.<br/>"May I?"<br/>"... you are already using me as a pillow Cole, what is the point of asking me now?"<br/>"May I stay?"<br/>Zane twisted his lips slightly upwards.<br/>"... sure."</p>
<p>It happened a couple of times and out of the blue one day Zane patted his head.<br/>And after a tiny bit more, Zane started properly caressing him, enjoying the feeling of Cole's long and soft hair. Cole sighed content, almost dozing off before cracking an eye open.<br/>"Hey Frosty, would you like to braid my hair sometimes?"<br/>Since then Zane looked forward to those more moments to spend with Cole, finding it extremely pleasurable coming up with different hairstyles for him.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Zane always had been a morning person.<br/>He always prepares breakfast for everyone, the kitchen kinda his quiet kingdom in those early hours.</p>
<p>On very rare occasions, Cole is second to wake up. He always groggily walks towards the kitchen where he knows the ice ninja is. He hugs Zane from behind, hiding his face against his shoulder.<br/>“Did you have another nightmare, Cole?” Zane asks quietly.<br/>“Hmmn, how can you tell Snowflake?”<br/>Zane chuckles a little.<br/>“You are never awake at this time otherwise.”<br/>The laughter dies away as he becomes serious again, gently proceeding to turn around to better hug the earth master.<br/>“Is it... the fall again?” he softly inquires.<br/>Cole shivers and slightly nods, the movement almost imperceptible. Not for Zane though. He tightens his hug around him, one cold hand finding place on Cole's head making him rest his face in the crook of his neck.<br/>“You are safe now,” Zane reassures him, caressing his back and hair. “You are home.”<br/>And at that moment... Cole wonders if a person can be 'home'.</p>
<p>On those days, Zane is incredibly sweet with Cole. He gives him extra bacon for breakfast, cooks dishes he knows Cole likes most and makes sure to gingerly touch him throughout the whole day to help him keep grounded. His mind put into finding a solution.</p>
<p>Till one morning...</p>
<p>“Would you like me to sleep with you Cole?”<br/>Cole is drinking and shots his eyes wide open and spills water all around, coughing.<br/>In a heartbeat Zane is at his side, taking away the glass from him before he could drop it and patting his broad shoulders.<br/>“Sleep... sleep together...?” Cole asks when he catches some breath, eyeing Zane with incredulous eyes, wondering if Zane is aware of what he just said.<br/>The nindroid blinks, utterly confused. “You are having more nightmares recently. Since you always find comfort in physical touch, I calculated it might help you having someone at your side while sleeping.”<br/>Cole inhales deeply.<br/>Okay. <em>That</em> kind of sleeping.<br/>Not. Sleeping <em>sleeping</em>.<br/>The earth ninja looks into Zane's eyes and feels... disappointed?<br/>Just... why?<br/>“Sure thing, tin can. We can give it a try,” he replies after a moment.<br/>Zane beams and Cole's heart rate increases.</p>
<p>The day reveals itself very stressful for Cole. He can't stop thinking about it.<br/>He trains like a madman, trying to get rid of that... nervousness. To get rid of that lingering anticipation that makes him feel exposed.<br/>Zane didn't really mean anything by it.<br/>He just wants to help him out dealing with his nightmares. Nothing more.<br/>Like, they always are incredibly touchy and pretty close. How could sleeping together be any different? It is not different!</p>
<p>Even if physically exhausted, even after a regenerating hot shower, Cole's thoughts are still all over the place. Not even raiding his hidden stock of chocolate after lunch served the purpose.</p>
<p>There is only one thing left to do.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>“Jay, can I have a word with you?”<br/>The lightning ninja perks his head up, inviting Cole into his lab. “Sure thing dude. Do you mind if I keep working on the new dummy in the meantime?”</p>
<p>This is how Cole spills everything to his best friend. He's not really there for counsel, he really just needs to sort his thoughts and feelings out, to find them a place. The earth ninja can't even tell why he's recounting all those little episodes when he and Zane touched, or when they shared simple cosy moments, just enjoying each other's company.<br/>Cole is so deep into his digression he doesn't even realize that at some point Jay stopped tinkering on the dummy, mouth shut, looking back at him with a stunned expression and an arched eyebrow.<br/>Finally Cole arrives at the point where Zane asked him to sleep together and how the fact alone threw him off.</p>
<p>“I mean, I can't even tell you how many times I napped with my head on his lap. Not to mention how many times I dozed off on his shoulder during our late movie nights. It's not like we never, uh, 'slept' together, y'know, sleep sleep, n-not that kind of sleeping o-of course!”<br/>Cole is red all the way up to his ears and feels incredibly embarrassed, while Jay keeps staring at him flabbergasted.<br/>“Cole,” Jay states firmly before his friend can start rambling again. “You sure have boulders instead of a functioning brain in that thick skull of yours.”<br/>The black ninja tucks his head between his shoulders on the defensive. “Look, I'm not here to be offended motormouth,” he replies, pouting.<br/>Jay rolls his eyes, giggling a little.<br/>“Stop making fun of me! You're my best friend, you're supposed to help me out!”<br/>“Cole, just -” Jay huffs amused. He places a hand over his arm, looking into his eyes. “When will you realize you have the biggest crush ever on Zane, buddy?”</p>
<p>There is a long silence.<br/>There is a very long silence.<br/>There is a very, very long silence.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I agreed him sleeping with me tonight!”<br/>Jay bursts out laughing and Cole hides his boiling face into his hands with a groan.<br/>Suddenly everything makes so much more sense. He now is unbelievably aware of his feelings towards Zane.<br/>“Aww, c'mon, it's not that terrible boulder head,” Jay teases him, poking his sides still snickering.<br/>“Not so terrible? Of course it is!” cries out Cole. “How am I supposed to even manage to fall asleep, knowing my crush will be holding me in his arms, most probably caressing my back up and down like anytime he knows I'm upset?”<br/>Jay whistles at that little display of utter panic.<br/>“Why don't you confess?”<br/>“ARE YOU CRAZY? I CAN'T!”<br/>Jay huffs and points his index finger on his chest. “Look, you have been so dense about your own feelings it took you whole fucking years – NO! Don't interrupt me!” Jay arches an eyebrow menacingly and Cole closes his mouth, flushing an even deeper shade of red realizing that indeed, he always liked Zane that way after all. “Whole years to realize you're in love with him. And I'm sure it's mutual. Do you really want to wait another year or what?”<br/>Cole drops his gaze to his hands, which are now fiddling with the fabric of his pants, his mind wrapping around what Jay just told him. “M-Mutual? How can you be so sure it's mutual...?”<br/>Jay places both hands on top of his friend's ones, tilting a little his head. “You sure are stupid,” he softly murmurs with a loving smile on his face.<br/>Cole pouts more, yet looks up a little to meet his friend's eyes.</p>
<p>“Think about it, Cole. Did you ever see Zane be so physically close to anyone but you?” Jay pauses, giving Cole time to absorb his words. “Sure, he's caring and ever present at our side when we are sad or stressed out. But really, the same way he does with you?”</p>
<p>Cole's eyes widen as his head scrambles to find memories of that one time Zane let Jay nap on him. Oh, no, wait, Zane immediately put the blue ninja to bed. He always let him nap as long as he wanted though... But yes, Kai! Kai is extremely touchy too, he always pats Zane's shoulders as well and engages in physical touch! Uh, yet... yet Zane always only smiles back at him. He never really touches him back. When on the other side, the nindroid seems not to have any problems brushing him, hugging him, caressing his hair...</p>
<p>Jay chuckles, almost seeing Cole's brain at work.<br/>“Zane isn't touchy. Like at all. He loves his personal space. You can actually go into his room without being kicked out after two minutes,” Jay adds after a while, squeezing Cole's hands.<br/>The black ninja bites his lip down.<br/>The feeling is... mutual?<br/>“I highly doubt Zane would offer to sleep with you if he doesn't like you, Cole.”<br/>The earth ninja's mind gives up against all those facts. On the other side, his heart beats really fast.<br/>Everything is in its right place.<br/>He can now explain to himself why it just feels so right being at Zane's side. And why he actually felt disappointed when Zane didn't mean... well, that kind of sleeping together. The kind of sleeping that involves a different way of touching, alongside with... kissing.<br/>Cole... is in love with Zane.<br/>He can't help but... desire more.<br/>“OoOF!”<br/>Jay is abruptly squeezed into his best friend's bear hug.<br/>“I definitely have rocks inside my thick skull. Thanks, bluebell.”<br/>Jay smiles and returns the hug. “Anytime, you big oaf.”<br/>Yet after a while, Cole doesn't show any sign of letting him go and has to pat his back. “Seriously though, you're crushing me, I'm not made of titanium, bro!”<br/>“Uh, sorry!” Cole relents at once with a sheepish smile.<br/>Jay mimics a hurt face. “Nuh-uh, don't think you can get away with a mere 'sorry'. You're gonna help me test this prototype now.”<br/>Cole pales and watches over the menacing looking dummy. He gulps.<br/>“P-Prototype?”</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Zane gasps.<br/>“Just... what happened?”<br/>The nindroid immediately proceeds to scan the black ninja sitting on the couch in the living room, spotting several bruises.<br/>“Uh, I helped Jay test his new prototype dummy,” Cole answers, massaging his left shoulder. “It's okay Zane, it looks worse than it actually is, buddy.”<br/>The ice ninja arches an eyebrow disapprovingly. “You'll be black and blue tomorrow if we do not treat those concussions. Moreover, my scan detected you strained your arm and shoulder muscles. I insist you come to the medical bay with me.”<br/>Cole looks taken aback for a moment before laughing. Woah, Zane didn't even give him room to argue. He looks into those bright blue eyes and yields. He knows there is literally nothing he can do when Zane is so serious.<br/>Shaking his head, he stands up from the couch. “It's not that serious really,” Cole repeats. “But thanks.”<br/>Zane smiles at him, nodding satisfied.<br/>Cole follows him down the hallway, staring at his back silently. How could he miss the way those smiles make his heart skip a beat?</p>
<p>As they enter the medical bay, Zane goes to the cabinet to retrieve what needed while Cole sits on the chair.<br/>“I do wonder why Jay insists on testing prototypes when he's perfectly aware they need to get some adjustments first,” Zane comments with a sigh.<br/>Cole shrugs. “Let's say this time I owed him a big one...” he replies vaguely.<br/>The nindroid looks back at him, clearly still upset. “This is an invalid argument, he should still have known better. I will have a word or two with him later.”<br/>Cole shifts on his seat. He doesn't want Jay to get into trouble, not this time. “B-But you must admit that this way of testing is more, uh,” he pauses to think how Zane would put this down. “... efficient to develop more quickly our training dummies. He perfectly knows what it has to be done now.”<br/>Zane keeps quiet while coming back with a couple of ointments and supplies that are neatly placed on the table beside them.<br/>“Cole, are you trying to convince me with logic it had been a good idea?”<br/>Cole perks up, biting his lip down. “Did it work?”<br/>“Negative.”<br/>The black ninja laughs. “Well, I tried.”<br/>Zane has to smile too. Whenever he sees Cole smiling and laughing, he can't help but feel his joy as if his own. His power source always buzzes stronger and his programming always glitches for a fraction of a second, yet in a good way.<br/>“You tried,” he softly remarks.</p>
<p>Ah, here it is. That strange command out of his programming that suggests him to caress Cole's face. It is not the first time it happens. Zane is quite used to this input by now, even if he doesn't know where it stems from.</p>
<p>Just like any other time, he dismisses it. Yet like any other time, the urge remains. He has to convert that energy into something else.<br/>Gently, Zane taps Cole's shoulder. “Take your shirt off.”<br/>Zane can feel Cole tense and look up at him with those big deer eyes again, the very same surprised eyes he gave him that morning when he suggested to sleep together.<br/>He can observe Cole blush, avert his gaze and bite his lip down. He can see how he shifts on the chair, clearly... uncomfortable? Embarrassed? Zane isn't sure.<br/>The ice ninja is... confused.<br/>He can't compute how Cole is reacting to his request. It isn't the first time he asked Cole to undress after all. Unfortunately, Zane can't even count how many times he patched him up.<br/>Well, to be precise it had been twenty-four times by now.<br/>Zane retrieves his hand. It's trembling.<br/>Why?<br/>He runs a diagnostic, yet everything looks absolutely fine. That reaction is yet again outside his programming. Just like this growing odd sensation, like a pang in his chest.<br/>Rejection...?<br/>“I... I need your shirt off to rub the ointments on your skin...” Zane murmurs, feeling he has to break the silence.</p>
<p>Cole flinches, mentally cursing himself. What did he expect? He is the biggest oaf after all, isn't he?<br/>He nods and promptly opens his gi and takes off his inner shirt. He then silently stares down at his hands not to meet Zane's eyes, too embarrassed to do so.<br/>There is a little pause but soon enough Zane's cold hands are softly gliding on his skin, smearing the ointment where needed.</p>
<p>Cole takes a long breath closing his eyes, trying to relax. Why has it to be so incredibly difficult all of a sudden? Why does he feel so tense around Zane? Yeah, he... he likes him. Like, a lot. Gosh if he likes him. And Jay says Zane likes him back. So why acting so awkward around him now?</p>
<p>Zane keeps wordlessly studying Cole, for no logical reason starting to feel sad.<br/>As much as he thinks about it, he can't pinpoint why though.<br/>He doesn't know what changed. For something clearly changed.<br/>Did his offer to sleep together to help him with his nightmares upset Cole so much?</p>
<p>Zane works in silence, massaging Cole's strained muscles making him hiss beneath him. That managed to stir something within him.<br/>“Don't worry, I'm almost done. The pain is only temporary,” Zane whispers, as if not sure Cole would appreciate his reassurance at this point.<br/>Cole eventually opens his eyes, picking up the distress in Zane's voice. He looks over his shoulder, meeting his scared blue eyes.<br/>Without thinking, his right hand reaches for Zane's one still on his left arm. “I know,” Cole whispers quietly, squeezing him gently. “Thanks, Snowball,” he then adds with a smile.<br/>Zane had been on the verge of telling Cole that he couldn't help him sleep after all. That he miscalculated things.<br/>But that warm and callous hand on his one... that gentle squeeze... makes him change idea. He's going to stick with the original plan.<br/>That urge again...<br/>Zane slowly slips his hand from Cole's grasp, only to be able to squeeze his hand back.<br/>“You are welcome...”<br/>There is a strange pause and Cole swears Zane would have said something more. But he doesn't push it and he says nothing.<br/>Soon they are finished and the black ninja gets dressed back.<br/>Kai's voice calls everyone to the kitchen. Dinner is ready.</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
<p>Jay spends the evening apologizing as Zane reprimands him for his reckless behaviour.<br/>“You owe me even a bigger one!” he mouths at his best friend in a moment where Zane isn't looking. The super high tech nindroid can read lips after all.<br/>Cole smiles apologetically. As much as he tried to save the lightning ninja from his scolding, he feels very warm at the thought Zane cares so much about him.</p>
<p>And now... he wants to die.<br/>Oh First Spinjitzu Master, he's gonna die. He's gonna die so badly.<br/>Cole is pacing into his room, back and forth no stop from the bed to his desk. Sometimes he looks up at the shirt of his pajamas. Living in the monastery grants them to all have personal rooms and in his privacy Cole always sleeps shirtless. Being buff, the fabric around his chest always feels annoying and restraining. He simply sleeps better without a shirt.<br/>And that's the whole point of the whole thing tonight.<br/>Sleep better.<br/>No nightmares.<br/>So... uh, shirtless, right?<br/>“UGH, just...!”<br/>He can't sleep shirtless! Not with Zane beside him!<br/>He stops in the middle of the room, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose with a huff.<br/>Why did he have to realize his feelings tonight? Couldn't he wait just one more day?<br/>Cole takes another deep breath to calm down.<br/>He can do it. He definitely can.<br/>He still has plenty of time to decid-</p>
<p>A humble knock at his door makes him jump out of his skin.<br/>Cole doesn't even think. He's so panicked his mind is completely blank.<br/>His body simply reacts.</p>
<p>Cole blinks, realizing he is staring right at Zane, who is looking back at him before lowering his eyes on his chest.<br/>Cole holds his breath, his heart beating like crazy. Now his stupid body decides to freeze, leaving him alone dealing with the most awkward situation.<br/>“May I enter?” Zane politely asks, falling quiet anew. He can feel the very same distress he felt in the medical bay in the afternoon building inside of him. Once again, he questions himself if he miscalculated. This is a bad idea after all.<br/>It is proof enough Cole is staring at him in complete silence, tense as if he has to dodge a sudden blow.<br/>Zane bites the inner part of his cheek, taking a small step back. “It is okay if you don't feel comfortable and changed your mind,” he murmurs, averting his gaze. Again, that feeling of being rejected...<br/>Cole's body automatically moves again. He stretches out his hand, gently grabbing Zane's wrist. “W-Wait. Please... stay,” Cole mutters with wide eyes.<br/>Zane stops dead in his tracks, incredibly confounded by Cole's so contrasting behaviours.<br/>Cole takes a step back into his room tugging at him. Even if still not entirely convinced, Zane follows.</p>
<p>Something changed again, Zane can't help but notice.<br/>There is something new in the way Cole looks at him.<br/>There is something deep, strong, powerful. Yet also gentle, caring and loving.<br/>Zane can't tear off his eyes as he is led into the room. He's inevitably attracted to whatever it's inside Cole's intense gaze.<br/>Cole closes the door behind them and he has to muster all his willpower not to break eye contact. They are alone. Completely alone, the world shut outside.<br/>“Thanks for helping me out.”<br/>He even manages a shy smile.<br/>Zane can feel Cole's fingers wrapped around his wrist, how the thumb is imperceptibly brushing against his sensors on his artificial skin. The nindroid doubts Cole is even aware of those micro movements.<br/>He finds them... soothing. Calming.<br/>Moreover, that smile...<br/>Zane smiles back. “I would gladly do anything for you if it makes you feel better.”<br/>Cole's breath hitches.<br/>Damn Zane, just...!<br/>Zane simply has this blunt and innocent way of saying things, completely unable to tell lies.<br/>Cole knows he means it.<br/>Zane's brow furrows, worry painted on his features. He wants to touch Cole's cheek again. Yet, they are already touching.<br/><em>Calculating different solutions...</em></p>
<p>“Are you alright, pebble?”<br/>P-Pebble? Cole isn't even sure he heard correctly.<br/>“What... what did you just say...?”<br/>“If you are alright,” Zane repeats, growing even more worried.<br/>“The part after that,” Cole replies breathless.<br/>“Oh.” Zane pauses and for the first time he feels... embarrassed? There is so much havoc in his system he doesn't even know where to start sorting things out.</p>
<p>Anytime he runs a diagnostic, everything is fine. Yet he keeps receiving an awfully big amount of different inputs. And judging by Cole's short breath, his increasing heat and heart rate... he wasn't the only one experiencing that kind of disarray.<br/>“... pebble?” Zane hesitantly says, never losing eye contact with Cole. He wants to comprehend. He needs to.<br/>Cole's mouth hangs open for a solid few seconds before he can actually recover. “That's... that's a pet name,” he says blushing.<br/>“Indeed it... it is.” Zane shakes his head, confused about why it matters.<br/>“You... you never used pet names before. Why did you now?”<br/>Cole takes a half step towards Zane. It makes the nindroid stir. But in a pleasant way.</p>
<p>There is something else happening, right here, right now. Cole is slowly releasing his wrist to travel down, fingers shyly lacing with his ones... and he doesn't resist it.<br/>More inputs are coming from that simple touch. His power source is buzzing and he actually needs to activate the vents to cool off without using his powers.<br/>He doesn't want to accidentally freeze Cole.<br/>“Because anytime I am with you, at some point I feel the strong need to be as close to you as possible,” Zane starts to explain. “Since this input usually tells me to caress your cheek, I normally convert it into a minimal invasive gesture, like playing with your hair, or touching your shoulder, or letting you nap on me. This time it happened we were already touching, therefore I had to compute a new way to please that input.”<br/>Cole closely listens. The more Zane explains, the more his heart beats faster. He takes another half step towards him, licking his lower lip nervously. “And... does it happen with others too...?”<br/>Zane's lips part away. His eyes briefly look at Cole's mouth.</p>
<p>He knows what a kiss is of course.<br/>Jay and Nya always watch romance movies together and he saw what it is. He also did some research on it and has a general grasp of what it means.<br/>But knowing and suddenly feeling the meaning of a kiss... sure are two very different things.<br/>“N-Negative, pebble...” Zane forces his eyes up again. “Only with you.”</p>
<p>Now he knows... what all that chaos inside of him is. Why he feels like doing so many things out of his programming. It is like opening his eyes for the first time. So many inputs, all at once.<br/>He is suddenly very aware of Cole's closeness, of the warmth radiating from his body, of his eyes on him, of his bare chest.<br/>Zane gulps.<br/>He... he is in love with Cole.<br/>It takes no time for him to review all that had been happening that very day, especially how Cole reacted around him, immediately creating parallels with how himself is reacting in that moment.<br/>He esteems there is a very high chance that Cole loves him back.</p>
<p>Cole shivers, his heart on the verge of exploding when he spots a faint blue blush underneath Zane's cheek plates.<br/>“Would...” Cole stutters, throat dry. He has to huff and swallow down before being able to resume. “Would you like to... c-caress my cheek?” he eventually manages to say, all red in the face.<br/>… chances of Cole loving him back are definitely 100%.<br/>“Affirmative,” the nindroid replies with a smile, his own blush a little more intense.<br/>Zane involuntarily squeezes Cole's hand, while the fingers of his free one nervously touch his cheek. Only the fingertips of his index and middle finger at first, slowly sliding them further on his skin till he cups his face.<br/>Cole sighs and closes his eyes, trying to hold still as much as possible, yet inevitably leaning into that craved touch.<br/>“Can I... touch you too?”<br/>“A-Affirmative... pebble.”<br/>Cole already knows he will never have enough of that pet name, nor how softly Zane speaks it.<br/>He can't manage to be as slow as Zane. His large hand is in no time on the nindroid's cheek, gently brushing it with his thumb.</p>
<p>They both look at each other in silence, both smiling, simply cherishing the moment.<br/>“S-Sooo, uhm... how is it, Frosty? Cupping my cheek...?”<br/>If possible, Zane's smile becomes even sweeter.<br/>“It feels perfect. Everything makes so much more sense now.”<br/>Cole chuckles. “And at what conclusion did you come?”<br/>“I love you.”</p>
<p>… fuck, one day Zane's straightforwardness will kill him.<br/>Cole groans and leans in, almost kissing him. He really doesn't know how he can stop himself at less than half an inch from his lips, closing his eyes instead and pressing his forehead on Zane's one.<br/>“I love you too...” he whispers back.<br/>Zane beams and closes the little remaining distance between them.<br/>It is really lips pressing on lips, yet is the best kiss Cole ever received. Yet.<br/>Zane hums happily as the barrage of data quiets down, his wild inputs finally satisfied. He only had to acknowledge that all that time those peculiar data didn't come from his source code and programming but from his heart.</p>
<p>Cole leans back, not before giving him a butterfly kiss.<br/>“Can we do it again?”<br/>It is Zane's time to chuckle. “I see no logical reason as to why not.”<br/>Cole hums, smiling. “Try to follow my movements...” he murmurs, before pecking his lips.<br/>One, two, three times...<br/>At first, Zane remains completely still, memorizing and studying Cole's doing and then reciprocating.<br/>Cole lets go of his hand to slip it around his waist to pull him closer and so Zane does.<br/>The hand on his face slips further, finding a new home on his nape, and Zane copies the movement.<br/>“If you should feel anything near being uncomfortable you have to let me know, Zane, okay?”<br/>Cole is talking on his lips and Zane flutters his eyes open. He didn't even realize he closed them. “I will,” he promises, tilting his head to peck Cole's soft lips.<br/>Sure he's getting the hang of it pretty fast. Well, he's a nindroid after all.<br/>Cole smiles and keeps kissing him before timidly parting his lips. Zane this time is quicker to follow.<br/>Cole first kisses his lower lip, then the top one on its right side. Zane shivers in between his arms. Cole stops to look at him, finding him blushing blue way deeper than before.<br/>“Everything fine...?”<br/>“Please,” Zane pleads breathless. “Let us continue. I really am enjoying this activity with you.”<br/>Oh, Cole will never ever have enough of this.<br/>With more confidence, he's on Zane's lips anew. Bolder in his movements now, yet remaining incredibly sweet as he tugs a bit the nindroid's lower lip with his teeth or while mildly sucks it.<br/>Zane remains on the passive side for some time, trying to catalog any new move Cole is teaching him. Yet he soon finds out it is quite difficult to process and memorize the information. Everything that is happening is so distracting, in such a beautiful and best possible way.</p>
<p>After playing some more, Cole leans back to at least try giving his heart a break. He hugs Zane and holds him close, breathing in his peculiar metallic and fresh scent, feeling the cool sensation coming from his skin.<br/>Zane hides his face in the crook of his neck, eyes closed. After a brief analysis he chuckles.<br/>“You don't have to hold back, pebble,” he says softly, increasing the pressure of his hug.<br/>Cole gets his breath cut off for an instant, for he didn't expect that. He laughs though, before actually properly hugging him.<br/>He never really could hug someone full force. Anyone would end up with at least some broken ribs, but with Zane...<br/>Zane is different.<br/>“Can you feel the love now?”<br/>Zane's mind goes back to that day when Cole got him out of his prison on Chen's island.<br/>At the time, he didn't.<br/>But today, everything is different.<br/>“Affirmative. I do feel the love, Cole. And I love you.”<br/>Cole's eyes glisten with sudden tears.<br/>“Oh!”</p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, Zane finds himself into his partner's arms bridal style. He reflexively hangs his arms around his neck, even if the ride isn't that long. He is gently placed on the comfy bed, Cole towering over him, once again pecking his lips.<br/>“I love you too. So, so much...”<br/>Cole is soon under the blankets with him, after turning off the lights. The only two dim sources of illumination are the bedside lamp and Zane's blue eyes.</p>
<p>Truth is, after the fall, after being swallowed by Darkness itself, Cole deeply fears the dark. He can only sleep if there is at least a little light on. He can't otherwise.<br/>And seeing those bright blue eyes beside him as he snuggles in between Zane's arms makes him feel so incredibly safe, as he hadn't been for a very long time.</p>
<p>Cole stares up into those eyes and can't resist.<br/>He places more kisses all over the nindroid's face, making him laugh.<br/>That sound fills his heart with joy.<br/>Zane is learning so quickly. After receiving that shower of kisses he takes initiative, leaning in for a kiss, making Cole hum delighted. In a bit, the black ninja has to lean back to catch some breath.<br/>Oh, right. Zane takes mental note Cole has to breathe. He gently caresses his cheek. It feels so good simply doing it.<br/>“Are you alright?” It is his turn to check in.<br/>“Never been better,” Cole answers. “I'm pretty sure I won't have nightmares tonight. Not a chance.”<br/>Zane kisses his forehead, smiling happily.<br/>“I hope so, pebble.”<br/>Zane checks his inner clock and is totally taken aback discovering that it is already so late in the night. He blinks, for he never loses track of time.<br/>“Let us sleep, love.”<br/>Cole stirs at the second pet name. He feels like he can melt on the spot.<br/>He's so distracted by it that he doesn't even register at first he's surrounded by darkness. Zane just turned the bedside lamp off.</p>
<p>It is immediate. His body answers panic even before his mind does.<br/>He curls up against Zane whimpering as he feels darkness crawling around his ankles and wrists, holding him still, dragging him down, down...<br/>Zane is immediately alarmed by the change. His bright eyes are wide open as he firmly takes Cole's face into his cold hands.<br/>“Pebble...! Cole! Open your eyes!”<br/>Cole doesn't respond, he keeps weeping, trapped in whatever living nightmare he's in. Zane runs a quick scan and soon enough figures out Cole is having a panic attack. His logical mind frantically puts together all the pieces. The fall. Cole always has nightmares about it. His fall into the Darkness. And it all started as soon as he turned the light off.</p>
<p>Zane scrambles to switch it back on, his full attention to Cole anew, who is now gasping for air.<br/>Even if worried sick, Zane is calm. There is no use if he panics too.<br/>He has to help Cole.<br/>He cups his face anew, leaning in to gingerly kiss him right under his shut eyes.<br/>“Cole, I want you to come back to me, dear. You are in the monastery, safe in your room, safe in my arms.”<br/>Cole bites his lip down and shakes his head. How can he believe it? No, it's a trick! The Darkness wants him to see, it wants him to suffer!</p>
<p>All those lifeless statues...</p>
<p>Zane observes Cole twitch in pain at his words. At least it is a hint he can hear him.<br/>“Focus on the sound of my voice, pebble. What kind of scent can you smell? How is the feeling of the blanket on your body, of my fingers on your face? I need you to ground back, Cole. To come back to me...”<br/>Zane's voice indeed can reach him somehow.<br/>Cole's mind is disoriented.<br/>His breath is still short and laboured, he can still distinctly feel those terrifying tendrils all around him, suffocating him. But he is feeling more, guided by Zane.<br/>He can smell Zane's peculiar scent. It wasn't there when he fell from the Bounty...<br/>He perceives the slightly rough fabric of the blanket on his bare chest. That is odd too. Those tendrils had the consistency of dense smoke, smooth to the touch, that could freeze his very bones.<br/>For sure not as solid as those fingers brushing his face so gently.<br/>Nothing to do with those tentacles.<br/>It is enough to make spark doubt in Cole. Enough to make him open his eyes.<br/>Cole darts his eyes everywhere. It... it looks like he's in his room.<br/>Or... is it not?<br/>Still panicked, he stares right into Zane's eyes. In a heartbeat his hands fly on his face, on his chest, groping, touching, making sure he is real.<br/>That Zane is with him.<br/>“I'm here, pebble,” Zane whispers low as if reading his mind. “And so are you too, love.”<br/>Cole sobs and hugs him, shivering, thick tears rolling down his face.<br/>Zane immediately hugs him back, kissing his hair and temples, now allowing his worry to run free.<br/>“Sorry, C-Cole, I didn't... I didn't know...” His voice is trembling, just like his body.<br/>Cole shakes his head, tightening his grip and they both fall silent.</p>
<p>Zane keeps comforting Cole, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear, never stopping caressing his large back till eventually, Cole stops crying.<br/>“Y-You couldn't know,” the black ninja says in between hiccups, his face still hidden in Zane's chest. “It's no-not your fault, Snowflake.”<br/>But Zane feels a pang in his chest. “I-I'm sorry, pebble. I was supposed to help you to keep your nightmare away, yet I threw you right into it...”<br/>Cole stays quiet for a tad bit, before tilting his head up.<br/>“Zane... don't you see? You kept the nightmare away.”<br/>Zane's eyes widen.<br/>“You brought me back. You helped me ground back into reality. You kept the nightmare away.”<br/>Zane's eyes water and he quietly sobs.<br/>Both of Cole's hands reach for his face, thumbs brushing away the tears. Zane leans into that touch. Cole smiles and kisses both his closed eyes.<br/>“I couldn't wish for a better boyfriend...” he whispers, blushing a little.<br/>That makes Zane laugh. A new input comes.<br/>Zane learned not to fight them anymore, nor to transform them into something else.<br/>He tilts his head up and presses his lips on Cole's ones.<br/>And he deepens the kiss.<br/>Cole is startled for a moment because he didn't expect Zane to... well, use his tongue.<br/>The astonishment is brief and Cole kisses back.</p>
<p>They kiss and drink each other's breath further in the night, hands gingerly touching hair, faces, backs. They keep cuddling till any trace of the panic attack fades away.<br/>Zane slows down the kissing, preferring to caress Cole's back, and the trick works.<br/>His boyfriend soon falls asleep.<br/>“Good night, pebble...”</p>
<p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a Part 2 as well. Since it has nsfw content, I wanted the first part of the story being more accessible for everyone without having to tag it under mature content :3<br/>Stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>